A gate driver on array (GOA) uses an array manufacturing method of a typical thin film transistor liquid crystal display device (TFT LCD), to make a scan driving circuit on an array substrate, which drives a gate scan line stage by stage. When a current scanning line is active, a pull-down maintaining assembly of a typical GOA circuit is at a poor turn-off status, which causes current leakage of an output end Q(N) of a pull-up control assembly and the current scanning line G(N). This is especially true when the current scanning line is active at high temperatures, thus, the current leakage of thin film transistors (TFTs) is increased to further affect stability of the GOA.